vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
132847-someone-had-to-say-it
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm going to assume you really haven't played many MMO launches | |} ---- ---- Someone thinks this was their first launch.... Also this patch was on the PTR for ages. Also HAI! I was there for the FIRST launch and was in the early Beta! Pleased to meet you! I just find this funny. Not here to complain, but to giggle. | |} ---- been there for GW2 launch, for FFXIV relaunch, for some Korean launches. For something that has been on the PTR for months and knowing how their original launch went this is not a good sign. | |} ---- ---- uhh, what scale are we on? Because the first Wildstar launch was completely dissastrous. And I've been there for it! Tera, Rift (had a good relaunch), Guild Wars 2, all of them had good launches. Most MMOs don't have bad launches. | |} ---- "How come this is the only mmo" ha, seriously, have you played in any other mmo launches?Take Wow's expansion launches for example? They have always been a hell, take WoD, couldn't get into my garrison for a week. Capped without stepping into the garrison a once, cause everytime I did, it bugged out and it took hours to get out of that mess. Pretty fatal considering that garrisons are such an important part of WoD and it's leveling. And that wasn't the only problem as everyone who was there knows pretty well - and this all from big leading mmo and experienced company, you'd think that if anyone then they could get their shit right. But mmo launches aren't really that simple.Mmo launches have never been totally smooth and will never been. There will always be big and small bugs, glitches and problems devs didn't expect. DDoS attacks right at the start are common as f*k.Wildstar's launches haven't been that bad on scale. | |} ---- Let's compare this to largest every 'reborn' MMO ever, FFXIV. Launch issues? Major. Other 'normal' expansion launches? WOD anyone? A massive MMO release, 11m player or something? 5 expansions under their belt? And they still Brita'd it? Welcome to MMOs. You're expecting way too much for a launch. | |} ---- -_- | |} ---- ---- You seriously have no idea what you are talking about. On scale to any mmo launch ever. I would basically quote here what I previously said, what BravoWhiskey123 just said and add pretty much all other than "small" mmos, such as RO2 or EoS. Most mmo launches are full of disconnects, bugs, glitches, more disconnects, lagging, full servers and even more bugs and glitches. In the middle of the bingo chart lies the DDoS attack right at the launch, so that it basically pushes back by hour or two. | |} ---- For real! WOD was terrible at launch, same with D3. I had a bad experience with this launch for 30-45 minutes and it was smooth from that point on, I'd call this launch pretty smooth from my past experiences with MMOs. | |} ---- "Welcome to MMOs" That right there is the culprit. Low expectations is what allows game studios to still profit from failure. You people being SHEEP. In many other industries in the tech businees world this kind of launch performance would cripple the company. Satellites. Semiconductor devices. Automobiles. | |} ---- Wait. What? Is it a launch, or isn't it? Because you say it's not a launch but it is a launch? Your definition confused me. It's not a launch because people played the beta for months. You also have never played a MMO it seems. It's pretty simple, it's a relaunch. Many new and returning players. It'll be fiscally irresponsible to open new servers. Bugs happen. | |} ---- I've been through several launches myself and gw2 was far worst then ws release not to mention the infamous karka event that was complete nightmare. Rift had a serious security breach and it took a player to help them out to fix it.. Swtor was litered with a lot of bugs that hindered game play so it wasn't all that smooth sailing. Oh yeah eso was also another disasterous launch and was much worst than ws...i won't even talk about DCUO that was very painful... Ive seen several wow content patches display the same server behavior we witnessed tonight.. so no game is immune. | |} ---- So like important stuff, where mistakes could cost money or even lives. This however is a game, a free one at that. You know what happens when people can't play? Not a damn thing. Nobody loses money, nobody gets hurt. Go watch a movie or do something useful with your life while you wait. Getting all worked up and QQing on the internet will accomplish exactly nothing, | |} ---- ---- They did unfortunately the issue with the ptr.. is no matter what.. your just not going to get the bulk of players like this to push the server.. when i logged into the ptr stress test.. it was barely moderate with players around me.. so there just wasn't enough bodies to bog the servers down. | |} ---- WoD was more or less fine on every server except the top 6-7 most populated ones and they were under DDoS attack for first two days. I got to lvl 100 on 3rd day, would have gotten earlier but didnt have the time. But dont get me wrong, i understand smooth launches are long gone, now all we can expect is quick resoluition of any problems that will occur. | |} ---- ^This. Bad customer service & low expectations are the new normal it seems, when it comes to mmos. And please no one pull out the 'free' card. It ain't free. My time is worth something to me. Mmo companies who don't respect that don't get my dollar, simple. Like right now I'm patched & waiting in a queue that said 6mins 30mins ago & now still says.3mins. Must be time dilation on Nexus lol! ---- It actually hit 7hrs a half hour later! Now, at 6pm our time, I actually got straight in...but the sound wasn't working for some mysterious reason (Windows & all other games were fine). I try a couple more times & then I get "Realms not available at this time" at the login. Brilliant! Lucky F2P mmos are a dime a dozen these days... Edited October 2, 2015 by Nostromo21 | |} ---- That's not much experience, especially aren't this really good examples. GW2 is from Arenanet and they are well known for releasing polished games and smooth launches. One of the few (if not the only) companies who are really good when it comes to this. FFXIVs relaunch wasn't that hyped. And Korean games are not worth to mention. There are many people here, like me, with more than 15 years of MMO experience and seeing launches starting from Meridian, EQ and WoW up to newer ones like AoC, SWTOR and TESO this is pretty normal. One tip if you can't stand it, wait for about 1-2 weeks and everything will be normal. | |} ---- Well, it isn't a launch. It's a patch, with a lot of new players. The game has been in live testing for almost 16 months now, and did experience bad issues when it launched. Carbine has had a chance to fix many of the tech issues in between now and then, so yeah it should definitely be smoother now. So, sorry OP. It's not a launch. It's a patch. But just looking at the forums I'm not seeing much rage so things must be running at least somewhat smoothly. Edited September 29, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- ---- I'm just gonna stop you there (and not because it's the end of your sentance.... >.> Hush! Let's look at it this way. We have a car that was driven by 1, maybe 2 people at a time in testing. And now at release, we're throwing 400 people onto one car. You think that car is gonna go anywhere, or are the engines gonna pop, and/or the transmission snap as it tries to move an inch, and/or the engine blow from the strain of attempting to move that one inch? And then you'd say "Well it was the manufacturer's fault. They had months to test this design out, they should've known what would happen."? As BravoWhiskey said, "It'll be fiscally irresponsible to open new servers." because even with a re-launch as smooth as melted butter, those servers will depopulate and have to be merged in...well, let's be optomistic and say 6 months. And the hardware needed to power an MMO ain't cheap. (Then you get all the headache of merging databases too.) | |} ---- ---- It doesn't matter really. We've said prior to the F2P Launch that the servers could not handle the load given the connection problems we've encountered so far. Carbine assured us that the servers would be fine. Just look at the Scorchwing event when it was released as Contract. Server practically died, yet Carbine did nothing. After long complaining they made the StarComm basin instanced. But in Carbine's defense, every company does this. Not a single game company has successfully launched a game and had the correct anticipation for the load on their servers during launch. | |} ---- So your time is worth something to you, but their time isn't worth squat? The time they put into making the sweeping changes for F2P, the time they put into preparing the re-launch, the time they've spent scrambling to fix bugs that simply didn't pop up on PTR because of the lack of bodycount, and unforeseen issues with EXISTING data? (IE: The Guild bug) And let's be honest....if you choose to stay a F2P player....then it is free. And you're not suffering some of the restrictions I've seen on some MMOs (Oh, you don't like your hat? Give me money and I'll let you hide it. Oh, and that new epic item you got, you can't use that until you give me money for it.) | |} ---- Well, Blizz launched their sixth expansion a year ago. Their sixth. You'd think they knew how to launch expansions by then right? Wrong. Worst launch in years by any standard with lots of bugs that made the game completely unplayable for weeks. I'd say this launch has been the smoothest yet, except the lag, which is to be expected. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I...I can't even take this seriously. LOL! Mirta. Never change. Edited September 29, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah umm.. Have you played MMO's on launch day... FFxiv was unplayable for about a week after Heavensward came out... WoW did they same with WoD so be thank ful you can atleast play after an hour que...... If you can't log on do what i do ..... Do something productive IRL | |} ---- And every expansion before that as well. | |} ---- ---- Sorry but you are wrong. BC midnight launch. Played it with 0 issues along with all night/day. Was off the next few days and had the weekend and had 0 issues. Same with Wrath. Same with Cata. MoP wasn't bad either. WoD was only bad because of the DDoS attack along with millions of people coming back so some servers had queues. But once I got in after the queue, I had no issues. Guess some people like yourself must have had your own issues. Not sure why I never did along with all my friends and guildmates. I will say though yes at times they had quick realm restarts, but if you can't take 15 mins of down time when an expansion is released, then you shouldn't be playing mmos or at least wait a week out to play. | |} ---- Yea, that's a patent lie. WoW was notorious for having every expansion (with the exception of post-Cata, since I didn't play then) being a laggy mess at launch. I played on both Elune and Lightning's Blade, two of the most populated and oldest servers and it was awful on both. With the latter even having a persistent queue. Edited September 29, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- Preach. And with Wow it doesn't apply only to expansion but big patches as well. AQ, anyone? Edited September 29, 2015 by Emiriel | |} ---- Oh man, the Ahn'Qiraj 20/40 patch, back in Vanilla. Totally forgot about that studder-fest. Yeah, what the heck? "WoW wasn't laggy/buggy"....my BUTT! Edited September 29, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- By "other 1,000 MMOs around" did you really mean "the first time they launched this game just a little over a year ago"? FWIW I was here in closed beta, open beta and at launch. And I'm not complaining about there being downtime but don't act as if Carbine hasn't already dealt with this before. | |} ---- Hey consider yourself luck! BC had a week long, crashfest, Wrath was ok, but had a couple of days of crashing due to servers being overpopped, cata was a fun one because it crashed during the pre expansion event for a few hours, then again at launch. i believe mop was ok, few hours of downtime, and WoD had a butt-load of people who couldnt play for hours, but again it must be nice having 10 years of not only people being forced to wait because ...welll WoW was the only good thing on the market, but 10 years of fixing your process. Stop being ignorant and give wildstar a chance. game was fun as hell when i played it a few hours ago, went to sleep, woke up. | |} ---- You are either mis-remembering or are creating fallacies to help bolster your point. The Burning Crusade launch was a cluster of queues and poor performance for days. | |} ---- Is it bad that I looked at your avatar and read this like Chua? Complete with the missing words and urgent tone. | |} ---- This was a good laugh before I head to work today. All MMOs have issues at launch. I've been in beta and at launch for most of the AAA and early access MMOs and all of them had issues in some form or fashion. Rift had a good launch? Are you serious? Rift had hour long queues because they didn't have enough initial servers and you would frequently get disconnected which then put you back into an hour long queue. Having a patch on a test server is nothing compared to a launch when the volume increases like 10 fold - all at the same time. Cracks appear during pressure testing that no 2000 person test server will catch. MMO launches are a stressful time for both the developers and the players. Each group measures success in a different way but the key for each group is patience and a hesitancty to over-react especially to a vocal minority in the player population (like SWTOR adding a billion new servers because people were losing their shit about queues to have them all become ghost towns). If you are not enjoying it then don't play - it's a pretty simple equation. Come back in a month or two when everything is ironed out for a less stressful situation. | |} ---- Agreed. Stuff like this is not worth complaining, because it's too be expected. What is worth complaining about is owning crafted equipment that was deleted and the only way to replace it is to use a free crafting token to create a weapon using a crafting system that was confusing due to me being too used to the old system. Oh and that and the fact that my new weapon is probably inferior to what I previously had. That's worth complaining about. | |} ---- ---- I dont know about you but i have work and other real life activities i must do, a middle of the night free to play launch by an amazing game is FANTASTIC in my opinion, i was able to play for 3 or so hours, went to bed, got up to play some more but since realms are down might even get some more sleep. "Bad launch" with this situation is only deemed so by ignorant people (kids or adults) who have nothing to do in real life so they are free to stay up all night and play or complain about a game that is in all respects has always been trying to do whats best by its community. If all we have is one night of "multiple emergency maintenance" consider ourselves lucky, if it takes multiples or even a few weeks of such, id consider the launch on par with pretty much every other big name game out there. if it takes a few months worth (night after night) then id say it was a bad deal. but now? nah, gives me a chance to work on some of my fan art, or hell even some story writing.. Not trying to single you out eMach, but too many people entitled ignorant people running their mouth....well, fingertips. Edited September 29, 2015 by Ghost Deadwing | |} ---- It's not. | |} ---- wait what? I was there for pre-launch of heavensward even and besides the 300 man queue to Odin everything worked fine. Servers weren't even going down for maintenance that often. They had minor glitches of like 2 skills of machinist and a few skills of bard being broken. | |} ---- ---- that's it :D no it aint | |} ---- Just an update - 10am here (public holiday) & just thought I'd have a sticky beak. 4 (*FOUR*) hour queue time! For a mmo that's actually a lot better than the negative press it's gotten, and a very pretty, decently performing game when it runs, this kind of thing is almost like the publisher/devs want to hammer the last nail in the F2P coffin for it before it's even in the box lol. Thankfully, I'm not done with the game yet & our prime time (GMT+10) means queues should be bearable of an evening. I really feel for you multitude of NA fans & returning players to have to put up with this crap though. | |} ---- ---- why is this allowed to be the norm for launches/relaunches? this is nowhere even close to a good launch or even a decent launch. this is sitting on top worst launches adding to the fact they had over months of planning AND this is their first launch. most of us get the gist of game launches but some tend to be patient when its that companies FIRST game since no one knows any back story (maybe). but for a company that has been in the MMO field for years launches should be second nature at this point. first impressions are EVERYTHING to new players which is what f2p was suppose to bring in and the failed horrible at it. they failed even more so for some/most of their returning player base since they see the same thing happening all over again. so yeah to say give them time is a nice thing but truth be told... they dont have that luxury. their shot came and went with the first 3 days. now yes more than likely after a couple more days to a week things may become normal and theyll bring in some new players maybe have some return to the game, but i assure those numbers wont be what the ncsoft/carbine are looking for sadly. Edited October 2, 2015 by Noble One | |} ---- You are comparing the launch of an expansion, that will be played by the exact same people that were in the game before the expansion, with the opening of the f2p gates where thousands of more players are logging in at the same time. | |} ---- And not doing anything, as you would have it does nothing either. Thats because pride in workmanship means nothing anymore because we have come to just expect failure as the norm. And thats just a shame. | |} ---- ---- ----